Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 5 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(5x + 5) - 5 = 9 - 5$ $5x = 4$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{4}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{5}$